


Makeshift Mistletoe

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	Makeshift Mistletoe

It was a Christmas eve just like any other for Bellville, New Jersey & its inhabitants.  The smell of gingerbread cookies & pine tree spread through the cold, icy air of the small city.  Candles flickered through frosty windows, & if you listened carefully enough, you could hear the sounds of the children jumping up & down excidely, whilst their parents tried to put them to sleep.  
  
Two young men-one 20, the other 23-walked silently down the road while taking the warming puffs of a Marlboro.  Snow began to fall slowly, but surely, & the men instinctevely moved closer together for the simple sake of gaining body heat.  
  
"Fuck.  It's freezing out here," the elder, taller man spoke, momentarily bringing his hands to his mouth, breathing on them to keep his mitten-clad fingers warm.  
  
"Seriously.  God damn Ray for wrecking our car & making us fucking _walk_ to his house.  Merry fucking Christmas to us," the smaller mumbled through frozen lips, breath practically freezing around him.  The other muffled out incoherant words of agreement as they once again fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
The few barks of large dogs could be heard, followed by the sharp, yappy sounds coming from their tiny counterparts.  
  
The pair of black-clothed men walked swiftly to the front door of a wild-haired man's house.  
  
"Gerard!  Frank!" the man cried, his afro covering his eyes as he flung open the door, willing the two to come in.  
  
"Ray!" the men acknowledged at the same time, taking a step inside the house, letting the warm air envelope them.  
  
"Gerard!" a glasses-clad, mousy brown haired boy the age of 19 jumped into the arms of the tall man.  
  
"Yo Bro!" Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey, before mumbling a quick Merry Christmas & pulling a small box out of his coat pocket.  "For you," he added as he watched his brother's eyes glow as he opened his present.  
  
"AH!  New bass strings!" Mikey cheered & pulled the long-haired man into yet another hug.  A sting of jealousy went through Frank's chest, causing his breath to hitch.  
  
Ray cut into the hug fest, motioning the three to make themselves comfortable on the black leather couch.  "Bob should be back in a few minutes.  I sent him to the store for some fruitcake."  Groans could be hueard from the couch & Ray mumbled a defeated shut up.  
  
Frank made his way over to the small dresser-like thing Ray had in his living room.  Inside, what seemed to be thousands of coloring books that he kept for his neice.  Frank stared in amazement before taking a traditional holiday book & some crayons & positioned himself on the floor, humming contently to himself.  He flipped to a picture of a happy couple kissing under green mistletoe.  At that moment, an idea popped into his mind.  
  
Mikey & Gerard began talking to eachother, every so often getting into a sibling squabble.  Their latest fight was interupted by the booming sound of a fifth man's voice.  "I'm back! & I've got your fucking fruitcake, Ray.  Goddamn this stuff tastes like shit."  
  
Ray recoiled, slightly hurt.  "Hey, dude.  I LIKE IT!" he shot back.  Bob just laughed silently.  Ray called them all into the dining room for dinner, but Gerard couldn't seem to get Frank to leave his coloring book.  
  
"Come on, Frank!  Get up!" Gerard said as he tried to pick the small man of the ground, but Frank just sat there limp still trying to color.  "God, you're so stubborn."  
  
Frank looked up at Gerard & smiled, "Yea, but that's why you like me."  
  
"Pfft," Gerard rolled his eyes & walked to the dining room, sitting in a chair & telling Ray to get Frank the fuck over there.  
  
Ray listening to Gerard, sat down in front of the coloring boy.  "Come on, Frankie.  We all know you like Gerard & that's why you're being so stubborn.  It's just to get his attention.  & I mean, hello!  You live with the guy!  You were bound to fall in love with him.  Nobody's gonna hate you for it.  I'm sure you can tell him.  He'll be cool with it.  But not now.  Get up, 'cause it's time to eat.  You can color later."  
  
Frank stared at him, jaw open in disbelief.   _How did he know?_   Ray just smirked back at him.    
  
Before reaching the dinning room, Frank caught a hold of Ray's broad shoulder.  "Uh...do you have any mistletoe?" he asked shyly, a blush escaping up to his face.  
  
"Aw...no sorry, buddy," he apologized sincerly, but added, "I'm sure Gerard won't mind though."  He winked.  Once again Frank blushed & the two made their way to the table.  Frank sat between Bob & Gerard, of course.  They ate their dinners of turkey & potatoes quietly, but occasionally Bob would tell a story that he didn't find funny at all, but the rest of the guys cracked up over.    
  
They settled back into the living room once again.  Frank on the floor next to the fireplace, coloring book in hand, Bob, Ray, & Mikey upon the black couch, & Gerard sitting on the floor leaning against a red chair.  They sat in silence because of the food comas they were all currently in.  
  
Soon, it was time for presents.  Bob gave Ray a collection of odd knick-knacks that only Ray would like, & Ray gave Bob a new watch.  Mikey recieved not only the bass strings from Gerard, but Barne's & Noble gift card for $100 from all the guys.  Gerard & Frank both got comic books, which they were extremely happy to recieve.  Ray cleared his throat & announced, "Uh Gerard.  Frank.  I'm sorry about wrecking your car, but if you come with me to the garage, I think I can make it up to you."  
  
Frank & Gerard just glanced at eachother curiously.  They followed Ray, Bob & Mikey following them.  Ray flipped on the lightswitch, illuminating the whole garage & the new car waiting for them.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  Frank exclaimed as he saw the new sleek black Porshe in front of them.  Gerard had a grin from ear to ear, talking softly to himself, trying not to cry.  Yea, he was one of those kinds of people, whether he wanted to admit it or not.  
  
"FUCK YEA!  GEE!  COME ON!  LET'S GET IN IT!" _I'd like to get in you..._  
  
"Uh yea, okay.  SHIT!" he screamed as he saw the stereo system he'd been wanting.  "God damn Ray!  You fucking rock!"  he stuck his head out the window giving Ray a thumbs up.  
  
After a while of freezing inside the garage, the happy party made their way back into the living room.  Frank glanced down at his picture: the one with the couple & the mistletoe.   _Ray doesn't have any mistletoe.  What am I gonna do?_   
  
"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," Frank startled the silence as he grabbed the coloring book & green crayon & ran upstairs.  He looked around spastically for a pair of scissors.  He found them in Ray's workout closet.   _...The fuck...?_   He giggled to himself as he cut out the mistletoe from the book.  It was all or nothing now.  
  
"Gerard!" Frank yelled & the raven-haired boy appeared at the foot of the steps.    
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.  Uh, I just wanted to show you something," a red tint came upon his cheeks.  He was going to do this.  He held the paper mistletoe secretly behind his back as Gerard bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Ok...Shoot."  
  
"Uh..." He held the mistletoe above Gerard's head & the taller man looked up, shock filling his eyes.  Frank tiptoed up to Gerard's lips, placing a chaste kiss agains the soft pink skin.  Gerard pulled away sligtly, ruining the mood for Frank.  
  
Gerard sighed.  "Um, uh.  What's that supposed to be?" he asked, pointing to the paper in Frank's tiny hand.  
  
"Uh well...it's my makeshift mistletoe."  
  
Gerard grinned widely, "Do you wanna use it again?"  
  
Frank nodded & they let their lips meet once again, this time putting all they had into it, forgetting that the moans they made could be heard by the three other men downstairs.  
  
Frank pulled away this time.  "Merry.  Christmas, " he said inbetween kisses.  
  
Gerard whispered, "Merry Christmas, Frankie," before attacking his new found love with his tongue in a sweet, passion-filled kiss.


End file.
